Scepter
The Scepter was used by Loki in the 2012 film, The Avengers and it seen in the 2014 film, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and later in the 2015 film, Avengers: Age of Ultron to create Ultron. It was given to him by Thanos. The staff utilized a yellow Infinity Stone inside the blue gem, after Loki's defeat and after his redemption and change of heart the scepter would be taked by H.Y.D.R.A before being rescued by the Avengers. Description The scepter had a long golden handle and a black fitting which held a yellow stone inside the blue gem encircled with silver blades. It allowed its owner to open rifts through dimensions with the Tesseract as a gate key, fire powerfully destructive blue blasts of energy and bend the wills of others by controlling their hearts. The gem's influence controlled Loki's mind while he wielded it, turning his green eyes blue, which it also did to anyone whose chest he put the tip of the staff to, turning them into a puppet of his. This meant that while the Tesseract through the scepter had a grip on Loki's mind and mainly drove his actions, raising his hatred and desire to do harm higher than what they had been, he still retained his will. Appearances ''The Avengers Loki used the scepter to brainwash Hawkeye, Dr. Selvig, and numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into his followers, turning their eyes crystal blue like his. He could transform it at will from its long, fully-extended appearance to its smaller but equally deadly form the same way he transformed his own appearance with and without his full body armor and cape. He also disguised it as a walking cane when disguising himself amongst humans. The staff also functioned as a spear, being able to violently impale and slash enemies, besting most in combat with ease. It was even strong enough to match Thor's mighty hammer Mjølnir in close-quarters combat. Captain America: The Winter Soldier The Scepter later appear in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and is being researched by HYDRA, under the order of Baron Strucker. Strucker also viewed it as such a key component to HYDRA's plans that he decided to allow the authorities to take down HYDRA's cells after they were exposed via data leaks by Fury and Romanov. Guardians of the Galaxy The Mind Stone appeared on a video footage as The Collector was giving Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot the history of the Infinity Stones. Avengers: Age of Ultron'' The Chitauri Scepter first appears in the HYDRA's base in Sokovia, where the Avengers fought to retrieve it. Stark used the scepter to create Ultron, however Ultron went rogue. Ultron later stole it and used it in Helen Cho in order that her built a new body for him. With the new body ready, Ultron revealed that the gem was an Infinity Stone. Gallery Chitauri_Scepter.jpg TheAvengers-0034.jpg TheAvengers-397.jpg BruceCapandTony.jpg TonySteveandBruce.jpg Scepter's Gem.png BartonScepter-TA.png ErikSelvigScepter.png BlackWidowScepterPortal.png LokiSHIELDAgent-Avengers.png Cap2_1080p_KissThemGoodbye_Net_7730.jpg Strucker List2-TWS.png GrootTesseractAether.png|Aether, Tesseract, Scepter's gem (briefly seen, right) LokiStaffAoUProp.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-04-19-28-10.png Chitauri Scepter AoU.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_102.jpg Avengers-age-of-ultron-spoilers-mind-stone-infinity-stone.png IronLegionScepter2-AoU.png SentryHelenCho-AoU.png IronLegionScepter1-AoU.png Category:The Avengers Category:Weapons Category:Magical Objects Category:Objects Category:Marvel Comics Category:Infinity Stones Category:Captain America Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe